Deadly Choices
by CJ77
Summary: Lyrica Riddle is a witch who has dreamed of getting accepted into Hogwarts but when she does everything in her world flips upside down and is going no where fast. there will be a lot of complications for Lyrica and the person who becomes closest to her has to make some deadly choices. There will be lemons in this story and mature content. I update very regularly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! I would just like you to know that I own nothing Harry Potter related but the story plot and some of the characters in this story are mine. Hope you like the story! Also please let me know how I am doing with it (feel free to either leave a comment or private message me) I'll try to update regularly!**

**Thanks! **

**-CJ**

_Lyrica's POV:_

"Mom, Dad! Did you see this!" I ran down the stairs and around the corner knocking over a vase. _Oops.. now I have to hear it from mom. _I think to myself.

"Lyrica seriously, I swear this is the third time this month that you have broken this vase." _Well duhh broke it, it's in the most retarded place ever! Like come on who the hell puts a vase in the middle of a hall way? _

I look up at my mom, she looks tired and stressed out. She's been working overtime everyday ever since my dad got sick and couldn't work, that was about three months ago, beginning of summer, and now it's really starting to take a toll on her. She still looks good though and I have a lot of her features like her flawless porcelain skin, her light almost platinum blonde hair, her small elegant nose, her curvy thin body and well pretty much everything else that you can think of. I look exactly like her except for one thing which is my eyes; I have my dads' eyes. They are a vibrant blue with flecks of purple in them.

"Earth to Lyrica! Hello? LYRICA!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by my dads' yelling.

"oh umm yeah?" my dad looks a bit annoyed at my zoning out, he tilts his head over to the vase and I sheepishly smile. _Oops again? Haha._

"Right." I look at the vase and it begins to mend back together. I know a lot of magic, not all good…

"Good" my dad says "Now that you have done that why did you come running down here at the speed of light? _I can't believe I forgot!_

"I GOT ACCEPTED TO HOGWARTS!" My parents faces light up with joy.

"Honey! That's wonderful we are so happy for you!" Both my parents said at the same time.

"When do you leave?" Mom asks.

"September 1st so in a week." My mom nods and says that we will go shopping for supplies tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm so excited! But my excitement is cut short when a searing pain is shot through my arm, a pain that is way too familiar.I roll up my sleeve to revile my dark mark and I know all too well that I must leave immediately. My parents know what is happening already and I run out the door without a second thought. I apparated to Voldemort.

**I know this chapter is very short but I promise the next one will be much longer! I hope I got your attention with the beginning of the story. I can already tell that it will be great!**

**-CJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry if parts of this chapter don't make sense I got a concussion yesterday so I'm a little out of it and I may forget to update regularly . sorry in advance.. **

**-CJ**

**Chapter 2: Mistake**

_Lyrica's POV:_

"Hello uncle" I say as I walk up to Voldemort. He is my dads' brother that's why my last name is Riddle.

"Hello pup" he says with an evil smile on his face as usual. I don't know why but ever since I was little he has always called me pup but I never looked much into it. "So I hear it's someone's 16th birthday tomorrow is it not?" he continues.

"I have completely forgotten about that but yes it is!" I say with a bit of excitement in my voice.

"Well would my lovely young niece come join me for tea?"

"Yes uncle I would love too." I really didn't want to stay for tea as it's already 11:30pm but what other choice do I have? Ha exactly I don't have one. Uncle and I spoke for a while about nothing unparticular that is until he abruptly stood up and I right after him. "Come with me now darling." _He's a quack _I laugh to myself_ I wonder if he got dropped on his head when he was younger, well it would explain a lot. _I laugh even harder trying not to laugh out loud. He isn't the worst uncle out there he has taught me a lot that's for sure. Every bit of magic that I know is from him. I snap out of my thoughts as walk outside. "Uncle?"

"Yes?" he replies.

"Why are we outside?" he spun around so fast I swear I almost fell on my ass.

"Don't you dare question me Lyrica!" he roared in my face. _I'm getting scared._ He turns back around and continues walking deeper into the woods and starts to talk after a while. I check my watch and it's 11:59pm.

"You don't know yourself Lyrica and you don't know your dad." _What the fuck is he talking about of course I know my dad I live with him for fucks sake and how could I not know myself? "_ You know what your dad is? He is a good for nothing mutt." _Fuck you! I want to scream! _His voice softens now as he turns to me. "But you Lyrica your different, you're something special, very special." He grins mischievously at me. "And tonight!" he continues loudly. "I'm going to show you who you really are!" I start slowly backing away not knowing what he means by that, but you can just tell already that it involves magic, black magic.

"Un..uncle? w..wh..what do..do you me..mean?" I stutter out. _I'm fucked oh so fucked._

"I'm going to give you you're gift Lyrica. Don't be so scared."

"An..and what … is..is my gi..gift?" he walks up to me and puts his face really close and whispers. All I could think was_ get away, get away._

"You're soul." _I have a soul what is he talking about by giving me my soul!_ I hear him evilly laughing and I check my watch again just as it changes to 12:00pm. I know something bad is going to happen so I turn around and run. I'm running so hard the air that I'm breathing in feels like sand paper grinding down my throat. _I need to get out of here._ That was my last thought before the wind got knocked out of me by a force that knocked me to the ground. A burning pain shot through my entire body and I screamed. I could feel my bones cracking healing then cracking again. I have no idea how long this went for but it felt like hours, I couldn't handle the pain anymore so I blacked out.

I woke up with the biggest headache ever then I remember everything that that happened before I blacked out and I shot my eyes open. _Everything looks really different; everything looks almost clearer and sharper? _I'm confused I just think to myself.I try to move but my pains in protest. I look around and see that I am still outside and that it's early morning I'm guessing around 2 or 3 o'clock, I look down to look at my watch but I hear my uncle's voice so I look up instead.

He's standing so far away how can I hear him? "Looks who's finally awakened" Voldemort says with a grim smile. "Come here pup" he says a little more softly. I stand up to go walk over to him and wonder why I'm still so low to the ground. I tilt my head to see paws. _Wait! What! Paws! What the fuck! That's not right! _I start freaking out and clumsily walk over to a puddle. What I see just horrifies me. _I'm a wolf? _I ask myself in disbelief. I stare at myself, the only thing I recognize about my eyes. They are the same but nothing else is. My fur is black, black as night, it's so dark it almost looks blue. I lift up my lips to relieve a set of sharp white teeth that are made to kill. I'm almost scared of myself and what I can do. I continue looking at myself and see that I am bigger than a normal wolf much bigger, if I were standing beside someone my back would reach about there midsection and that would have to be on a tall person. _I need to learn how to control myself and quickly. _I completely forgot that my uncle told me to go to him until he spoke up again.

"I see your father never told you that he is a were wolf?" I didn't know if I could speak or not so I just shook my head sadly. _What else is my family hiding from me? _"Hmm that'swhat I suspected." He said more to himself then to me. "I will explain a few things to you my dear, first you can change into and out of your wolf anytime you please but on the full moon is when you will feel the strongest pull. To show someone respect you will lower your head and tilt it so you neck will be showing. Do that now because you shall respect me." I did as he said. "good. You shall stay like that until I tell you otherwise or nod my head." He nodded his head and I went back into my normal stance. "You are my pup my dear and you will come to me when I need you is that clear? Oh and the rest lyrical you will figure out on your own." And with that he was gone within a flash.

I knew nothing in these woods could hurt me, I know way to much magic and dark arts to have anyone harm me. I slowly put one of my paws in front of the other and knew that if I wanted to go anywhere or do anything in life again I would have to make sure that I knew how to control my switching from wolf to human and how to control my strength and actions. I started to get the hang of walking around, it actually came pretty naturally. I started to pick up pace and started jogging , I wanted to see how far I could push myself so I started to move fast loving the feel of my muscles stretching underneath my fur. Everything was a blur now, well it would be if I still had my human vision, but with my new vision I could see everything. I was running past an apperation point when one of the other death eaters showed up and looked horrified when they saw me. It was Lucius Malfoy. In mere seconds he took out his wand and had it pointing at me. I knew I could deflect anything he threw at me but I didn't want to start a fight because I knew I would hear it from uncle later. I slowly walked over to him put my head down and tilted it showing Lucius the udder most respect.

"Are you a Death Eater?" he questioned me. I nodded my head yes. "Hmmm how interesting. Who are you?" I shook my head letting him know I wouldn't tell him. I don't want anyone knowing. "Hmm very well then. Walk with me to Lord Voldemort then." He said it more as a command than a question and knew I had no other choice than to obey. We walked for a while in silence. Not that I was expecting a conversation or anything. We walked until we saw my uncle.

"Ah come here my dear!" uncle said almost joyfully to me. I quickly padded over to him and tilted my head in respect; he nodded and signaled me to lie at his side. I guess you could say I was his protector.

"Hmm nice dog you have their, my Lord." Lucius said.

"She is not a dog she is a wolf and if anyone else calls her a dog I swear there will be consequences!" my uncle yelled. Lucius bowed his head.

"I'm sorry my lord." He started stepping closer to uncle and I and I could sense unease from uncle so I growled at Lucius's movement. He immediately stopped and took a step back. I even sounded terrifying to my own ears. Uncle looked down at me like he was proud and he patted my head. He knelt down beside me and very quietly whispered. "You can go home now pup. But remember when I need you I expect you to come immediately. Also I will not tell you not to tell anyone about your special gift all I am going to say is be very careful who you tell." With that I nodded and apparated to my house."


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I know it's been a while since I have updated and I apologize for that. I've honestly just been sooo busy with my horse lately it's insane. My fellow equestrians out their will understand. But anyway enough rambling lol.**

I apparated to my front yard and realized that I still had no idea how to change back to my human form. _Well, this officially fucking sucks._ Just as I was about to try some ways to change back I had a sharp shooting pain in my arm. _Seriously! I just got home what the hell should he want now?_ With that I apparated back to my uncle's house.

Once I arrived I immediately knew something was wrong so I ran at top speed to my uncle's new temporary house, The Malfoy manor. The house was huge, but I sniffed around frantically and found what I was looking for. My uncle was pressed up against a wall with this ginger headed boy pointing his wand at my uncles throat. Immediately I lunged out and knocked the boy, or should I say young man, to the floor causing his wand to slip out of my hand.

"Good girl, that's exactly what I wanted" my uncle spoke out after he composed himself. "Now make sure you don't kill this slimy little rat, we want him running back to his friends telling them how I have a big scary werewolf." He said laughing as he walked over to me. The boy looked absolutely horrified and I am truly against what my uncle is doing but what choice do I have! If I turn against him he will surely kill me. I gave a sorry look to the boy when my uncle told me to bite his throat and make him pay. _I'm sorry _I said once I had touched the skin of his neck. For some odd reason I had a voice in the back of my mind telling me things, she told me I could talk to people when I touched there bare skin I decided to try what harm could it do, in fact I was truly sorry.

I squeezed his neck and felt my canines break the skin and sink deeper into his flesh. _Careful now Lyrica not too hard, you are extremely close to snapping his neck _the voice in my head spoke again. I decided to take the advice and release the pressure, after letting go I realized that she had passed out.

"Good pup" my uncle spoke as he walked up to me. "Apparate him back to his house and give them this note, make sure to scare them and if they advance on you don't be afraid to kill. Hurry up now his filth is getting on the carpet."

I put my paw on the boy and apperated to his house after uncle told me them. I arrived and immediately was surrounded by witches and wizards. They all had their wands pointed at me and were ready for a fight, if they wanted a fight id give them a fight. I lowered my head and raised my hackles letting out a threatening growl that made most of them stumble back. I walked up to the one wizard that didn't stumble back and put the note at his feet and backed away holding my fighting pose the entire time.

"Do you work for Voledemort?" the man who I handed the note to and I'm guessing is the father of the boy that I hurt said. I gave him a curt nod yes.

"Are you going to kill us because we have you out numbered dog." He said and when he said that I put a shield around myself before I lunged in the air knocking him down and grabbing his throat in my jaws. _I'm not a fucking dog, read the note so I can get the hell out of here you retards are pissing me off! _I yelled into his mind. He immediately froze and I released my jaws from his neck taking two slow steps back and letting out a challenging growl. The mad stood up and started speaking.

"Leave her be, she is a lot stronger than all of us. She gave me this note and I shall read it out loud." He announced the people around him.

"Don't send people after me, you should know better than that and next time you try to stop me I'll make sure to send my little girl over here again and it won't be for a nice visit.

-The Dark Lord."

I snarled at them all and I could visibly see them shudder, I saw the shocked looks on their faces and I knew my job was done so I apparated back home. My parents had a lot to explain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated lately Ill trry to update way more often.**

**I would also just like to send a big thank you to Naomikitty she helped motivate me to write this chapter! **

**Thanks again!**

**-CJ**

I reached my house for the second time tonight. Or should I say morning as I could see the sun already breaking the horizon. _Think about your human self_ I heard the voice in my head say. I thought about my long blonde hair, my blue eyes with purple flecks, my tall 6' slender body and flawless skin. I could feel my bones and muscles starting to break tear and rip._ Keep your eyes closed and embrace the change._ I did as the voice told me, it wasn't painful it was more exhilarating than anything and I happened quite fast. Next thing I knew I was standing on my two feet fully clothes and completely human. I guess magic brought my previously shredded clothes back together. I didn't realize how tired I was until I started making my way upstairs. I decided to talk to my parents in the morning I was just so goddamn tired. Why was I so tired I've only been awake for about 8 hours. _The first change will make you tired but now that you have fully changed and the magic has settled into your blood you won't become tired anymore. _Who are you? I ask the voice in my head. _Lyrica I'm you wolf I am a part of you but I am also a different being. We are like a puzzle we can survive on our own but we will never be happy without each other I am you and you are me. My name is Scarlet. _Wow seriously wasn't expecting that at all. I was going to ask her another question but I couldn't feel her presence in my mind so I decided to save it for later. After I walked up the stairs I was tempted to wake my parents up and ask them what the fuck was going on but my body protested. I was tired and nothing but some goo sleep will change that. I walked into my room and plopped on my bed and was out like a light instantly.

I shot out of bed snapped straight into my wolf when I heard something touch my door handle when the door started opening I growled and lowered my head into a fighting stance the door flew open and my dad immediately froze I automatically snapped out of being on guard and showed him respect. I could tell my dad was speechless so I changed back into being myself. I felt great honestly this is the best I have ever felt, I feel so full of energy and all of my senses are heightened man this is great I should sleep like that more often. _It wasn't your sleep_ scarlet spoke up sounding fully rested. _It was you finally feeling whole because I'm here now. Your dad is staring at you better talk to him_.Right I completely forgot he was standing there.

"Dad.. care to tell me WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

"There is so much to explain to you Lyrica I don't know where to start."

"How about starting with why I am A FUCKING WOLF!" I am so pissed! I'm not pissed at Scarlett she's a part of me and I love her but I was pissed at my dad I was pissed at the fact that he didn't fucking tell me anything!

" Lyrica I know you're mad bu"

"No dad" I cut him off " I'm not mad I'm fucking pissed!"

"I know you are and you have every right to be mad and ill explain everything after we change into our wolves and finally let them meet." I could feel Scarlett's excitement so I changed and it was almost as if I knew what to do. I let her take over and I just sat back and watched. Its almost as if you are in a car with someone and you switch drivers except I can feel everything she is feeling.

My dad is a beautiful rustic wolf but he looks sick really sick. "Scarlett?" we both heard a voice in out head which I'm guessing is my dads wolf. "Dad?" I heard Scarlett whisper back. " Yes dear we finally meet, my name is Thain and I am your father." Scarlett and Thain spoke for a while and I was finding out a lot of things about myself and Scarlett of course.

Once our wolves were finished talking my dad and I changed back into our human forms. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"So now tell me what's going on."

"please Lyrica don't be angry with me you have to understand that I had to do this."

"Do what?"

"here now ill explain. It started when you were very young actually you were just a month old at the time and all three of use you're mother you and I all went to a tea shop that we frequently go to, at that time though we had to be very careful because some wizards and witches knew about us and were trying to kill us all. Anyway I got my usual tea but it tasted a little sweeter this time but I honestly didn't think anything of it, weeks pasted and I started feeling very ill I went to the hospital and I was very good friends with the doctor there so he knew what I was. Turns out my tea had wolfs bane in it and was slowly killing me."

"So what did you do? Is that the reason why you are so ill now?"

"yes that's the reason why I'm ill. After I found out that I ingested wolfs bane I immediately rushed to Tom or should I say Voldemort. He had just what I was looking for a golden strand of hair that comes from a thresal. I put it in hot water watched it dissolve then drank it. That's why I'm still alive today."

"so what's the catch? What did uncle want in return?"

"he wanted your wolf."

"Why?"

"because he modified her. Made her more keen faster and stronger. He made her into his own fighter, you are to be his. He has a piece of both your souls he can control you."

"You selfish coward!" I screamed at my father. "you have no right to do that! Ruin my life so you can live a little longer! My fucking life is ruined!"

"I know and I'm sorry"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Lyrica come on"

"No dad. Why. Did. You. Do. It.?"

"Because I wanted to be with your mother."

"you know what uncle was right you are a coward." After that I left the room. Knowingly my mother was standing at the fire place ready to apperated to diagon alley.

"Come on honey lets go get you some school things."

"Ok, I'm just letting you know that I'm staying with uncle. I cant stand to see"

" I thought you might say that. Your stuff is already packed up."

"thanks" I looked at he and gave her a small smile.

Mother and I shopped for what seemed like hours we were finally fished all the shopping until my mom stopped me.

"we forgot something!"

"What?" I asked curiously absently naming off all that I needed in my head.

"You need a wand!" I seriously cant believe we almost forgot to get me a wand.

"I think this is going to be the best part."

Mother and I walked into olivanders wand shop and started looking. Oliver the owner of the store walked out and began helping me find my wand.

"Hello there! My name is Oliver what can I help you with?"

"Hi I'm Lyrica and I'm looking for my first wand.

"You're fist wand?"

"you usually get your first wand when you are 9 why so late?"

"never got around to it."

"oh alright. Hmm lets see, ah you must be lyricas mother may I ask what kind of want you have?"

"well I have a dragon heartstring wand and her father has a phoenix feather."

"hmm interesting. Lets try a unicorn hair wand shall we?"

"how do I know when a wand chooses me?"

"trust me darling you will know. Alright lets see here now. Hmmm" he handed me a nice looking wand but once I held it I knew it wasn't my wand so I just shook my head no. we spent forever in there and we still haven't found my wand!

"Are you sure you have a wand for me?"

"Of course I do I have a wand for everyone! Here is the last one. Its dragon heartstring."

"I feel a slight pull but It feels like I'm holding my moms wand not mine."

"alright this may sound crazy but I have one more wand in the back only 2 of these wands were ever made and I sold my other one a long time ago."

Oliver handed me the wand and I knew it was mine, it felt right and sercure in my hand and I could almost tell that the wand was happy? Haha I sound crazy.

"this is your wand I can tell just by the wat you are reacting to it. This is very rare thought,"

"why" my mother asked.

"Because this has thestral and vela hair in it a very odd mix. These wands are very temperamental and get very attached to their owner, they are also the most powerful type of wand core you can get. And it is very very very rare that it chooses you."

After we paid for my wand we went home and I grabbed my things and went to uncles only a few more days till Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

******PLEASE READ********************************************** *****

**Ok so I heard my story is a bit confusing granted everything will be explained shortly but Lyrica is 16 and just got accepted into Hogwarts because she was previously home schooled I guess you could say. Also the elder wand is not the only wand with thestral hair there are other wands with combinations of thestral mixes but the elder wand is the only wand with pure thestral hair. I hope this clears things up a little and if you have any more questions feel free to review or message me! **

**Thanks!**

**-CJ**

"Lyrica!" my uncle yelled from down stairs "I have someone here wanting to meet you."

"Be right down." I got out of bed and put on a pair of tight black jeans and a cream color silk shirt that had an open back. I walked down the stairs over to my uncle wondering where the person I was suppose to meet was, and more importantly who it was.

"this Lyrica is your new partner you two will be working together a lot." I turned my head to see a huge white colored wolf looking at me his molten grey eyes piercing mine in a threatening way. I felt my guard going up and Scarlett itching to get out I was fighting to keep her calm but she was fighting me tooth and nail to get out. I couldn't keep her calm anymore and my barrier broke down so I changed and let out the most threatening growl I could muster and it looked like the other wolf just smirked and we started circling each other I kept growling and snapping at the air in front of his face he snapped and caught my flank so I pinned him down and grabbed his throat.

"Don't fuck with me buddy." I snarled. He growled and I got shivers run down my spine in a good way? No that cant be right. The wolf caught me off guard and scratched my under belly enough to leave scratched but not kill me, I let go of this neck and yelped in pain he took this as an opportunity and pined me down and grabbed my throat with enough force to make me whine.

"sorry gorgeous but you started this." His voice gave me butterflies and made both Scarlett and I calm down a little. But I quickly snapped out of it he must be using some kind of magic on me. I shot up from underneath him and caught him by surprise so fast that he tumbled over and I got a good deep bite into his side. Uncle then spoke.

"That's enough both of you!" his voice boomed in my ears. Both that other wolf and I showed him respect. The white colored was close to me and spoke in my mind. "my name is Jake gorgeous."

"Stop calling me that!" I growled back.

"Naw I think I like it." I growled and was lunging at the wolf when a crucio hit me and I was sent into a back abyss of pain full of white noise and bones breaking. It seemed like it lasted for hours. The pain is so unbearable but I swore to myself that I would be strong and not pass out. What seemed like hours later, but I'm sure they were only mere minutes, the pain subsided and I was laying on the floor with blood pooling around me, feeling completely drain.

"Now now Lyrica. Next time you pull a stunt like that I wont be so kind to you." With that uncle left the room leaving me on the floor. I didn't think I was strong enough to change back into myself so I stayed as a wolf and slowly started standing up only to fall back on my side again.

"need some help?"

"Not from you." Jake walked up to still in his wolf then spoke.

"here let me help you."

"seriously I'm fine." I tried standing up again and was about to fall when Jake came up to my side and i had no other choice but to lean up against him. I could feel his fur it was soft and he smelt like mint and my favorite cologne.

"here lets go to my room I have a potion there that will make you feel better and plus I can watch over you to make sure you are ok." He said it more of a statement then a question.

"I'm fine." I pushed my body off of his only to sway slightly then tumble over.

"I don't think so missy." He went right to the spot he was before, right next to my side steadying me.

"you know if anyone were to see right now they would think they went insane, 2 wolves walking down the hallway having mental conversations."

Jake just shook his head and did the equivalent to a laugh which sounded more like a bark if u ask me.

It felt like we walked for hours through this huge house up some stairs then down some, around corners, left and right. to say the house was absolutely breathtaking would be a complete understatement and I would have gotten lost by now. I wanted just to go to his room get better and leave, we have been walking in an uncomfortable silence for too long now.

"its just up here don't fret."

"how do you know I was getting frustrated?"

"I could feel you tense up."

"oh." For a second there I thought he could read my mind. What a stupid thought.

We walked for a few more minutes and I realized we were by my room and to my surprise his room was right across from it I wonder why we took the long way around but I was too tired to ask.

"can we hurry up please I'm getting tired from being in my wolf form."

"Yeah here put this on and change back it will take a lot of your energy since you are so weak but ill be back with the potion." With that he left and come back into the room with a shirt and some shorts, he placed them by me then exited the room again. I quickly changed and put the clothes on then had to lay down on the floor because I was so low on energy. I tried staying there still and staying awake waiting for Jake to come back with the potion but I couldn't I was just so weak so I passed out.

***FEW HOURS LATER***

I woke up on a bed, wait what how did I get up here? _I think Jake had something to do with it._ Scarlet stated making me look around the room and finally my eye landed on a certain white wolf laying curled up on the floor sleeping by the fire place. I took this time to look around the room, it was beautiful paintings of wolves on the walls a fire place a dresser and a couple night stands all matching and made up of dark mahogany. The room its self was a dark coal color with silver trim around the ceiling and the sheets that were currently covering me where a deep green silk that felt the smooth cool water to the touch. I guess Jake had already given me the potion cause I felt a lot better. I wonder how long I slept for as I could already see the rays of sun gliding through the window in a gentle gleam. Jake stirred and awake when I moved to sit upward.

"How you feelin?" I heard him ask in my head.

"good thanks to you I spoke aloud. Why are you still a wolf?"

"Cause honestly I don't want you to know who I really am."

Wait what?

**Cliffhanger!**


	6. Author's note

**Authors note!**

**Please go back and read chapter five is you already have I changed a few things and added more also I cleared up a few things at the top of the page of chapter 5. **

**Thank you.**

**-CJ**


	7. Chapter 6

Recap:

"_Cause I honestly don't want you to know who I really am."_

_Wait what?_

"Jake what do you mean?" he just looked at me with sad eyes took a step towards me nuzzled my hand and ran out of the room. "Jake wait!"

I shot out of the bed like a bullet and transformed into my second self barreling out of the room and into the hallway and unexpectingly running in Draco Malfoy. Seriously. I didn't need this spoiled brat in my way right now. I growled at him to get out of my way.

"Get out of here you stupid mutt."

"Draco Malfoy! Do you know what the Dark Lord would do to you if he heard you speaking to her that way!" Lucius said.

"Sorry father."

I growled again I seriously had no time for this bullshit I had to go find Jake!

"Sorry ummm what is your name?" Lucius asked. I put my snout to his hand and spoke in his mind.

"My names Scarlett."

"Sorry Scarlett we will be going now and pardon my son for his rudeness I asure you It wont happen again." I nodded and with that went barreling down the hall again looking for Jake.

**Draco's POV:**

I was excited when the dark lord told me I was going to have a partner who was also a wolf i was getting tired of keeping myself a secret from everyone at least now I would have someone to talk to about all this.

"Lyrcia!" I heard the dark lord yell. I shuddered hoping that wasn't who he was talking about. I'm just praying she wont be my partner. "I have someone here waiting to meet you." He stated.

"Be right down we heard her yell." Her voice gave me goose bumps and sounded like music to my ears.

We waited a few moments before she came downstairs and to say she looked beautiful was an absolute understatement. She was the most beautiful thing in the world I right away knew I had to make her mine. She was wearing a beautiful cream colored silk shirt with a low back that showed off her amazing figure with tight black jeans and knee high boots with a 2 inch heel. To say that I wasn't turned on by her would be a lie.

"This Lyrica is your new partner you two will be working together a lot." She turned and looked at me and I tried to make my eyes look threatening as they bore into hers hoping to hide my desire. I could tell she was trying not to let her wolf out by the way she started trembling I wanted to walk up to her but knew I couldn't. I could never get attached to her. Sad to say I already was. She then changed in front of me as I held my ground. Her wolf was beautiful, there wasn't a single off color hair on her body she was pure black with piercing cobalt blue eyes with flecks of another color that I couldn't see. She let out a threatening growl but I just smirked knowing I could easily take her down. She started circling me so I circled back. She was snapping at the air in front of my face growling constantly in the process.

"Stop this nonsense bite her flank." The dark lord spoke in my mind. I didn't want to hurt her but I knew I had to follow orders. I grabbed her flank as she went out to snap at the face. I tried to be gentle and immediately released her. she took that as an opportunity to fight me back and pin me down so I let her, I had to admit she was quite strong as she grabbed me by my throat. Which to me was a big turn on.

"Don't fuck with me buddy." She snarled in my mind. I growled at her and felt her shiver. She seemed to be caught off guard so I took this opportunity to scratch he belly enough to leave scratches but not kill. She suddenly yelped in pain so I swung around and pinned her to the ground trying to be careful of her scratching but squeezing my jaws around her neck with enough force to make her whine and know that I wasn't kidding around.

"sorry gorgeous you started this." I spoke in her mind. I could feel her body start to relax a little and I was about to let go when she shot up from underneath me catching me by surprise and making me tumble over. That's when she snapped down hard into my side and I growled angrily in response when Voldemort spoke.

"That's enough both of you!" she spoke angrily. I showed respect and Lyrica followed by showing hers. Since I knew her name I thought she better know mine but I didn't want her to know who I really was so I told her the name of my wolf, Jake.

"my names Jake gorgeous." I said gently into her mind.

"Stop calling me that!" she growled back.

"Naw I think I like it." I said teasingly. She was going to lounge at me when Voldemort sent a crucio at her and I stood stunned then walked in front of her to protect her from her uncle so I lowered my head and growled. Voldemort just looked at me and spoke to Lyrica.

"Now now Lyrica. Next time you pull a stunt like that I wont be so kind to you." After he spoke he left not turning back. I knew I couldn't leave Lyrica there lying on the ground with blood around her. She tried to stand up only to plop onto the ground again.

"Need some help?" I offered.

"Not from you." Man this girl is stubborn I said to myself as I walked up to her.

"here let me help you."

"Seriously I'm fine." She tried standing up again and was about to fall when I came up by her side so she had no choice but to lean on me. I could feel her fur it was silky and smooth and she smelt like vanilla with a hint of coconut.

"Here lets go to my room I have a potion there that will make you feel better and plus I can watch over you to make sure you are ok." I stated.

"I'm fine." She growled out and pushed her body away from mine only to sway then tumble over.

"I don't think so missy." I said as I went to the spot I was before.

We fall into a steady rhythm before she speaks up.

"You know if anyone were to see us right now they would thing they went insane, 2 wolves walking down the hallway having mental conversations."

I shook my head and laughed.

I could feel her tense up in anticipation.

"Its just up here don't fret." I said trying to calm her down.

"How do you know I was getting frustrated?" she asked me curiously.

"I could feel you tense you."

"Oh." She said sounding lost in thought.

She seems sort of surprised when we reached my room I hope she didn't realize that we took the long way around just so I could spend some time with her.

"Can we hurry up please I'm getting tired from being in my wolf form."

"Yeah here put this on and change back it will take a lot of your energy since you are so weak but ill be back with the potion." I put some clothes down in front of her cause I knew when she changed back that she would be too weak to have magic repair her ripped clothes. I left the room to go find the potion. When I came back into the room I saw dressed and laying passed out on the floor so I changed back into my human form and put her on my bed and covered her up with my blankets. I tilted her head made her drink the potion. I was getting tired myself so I magically lit the fire changed back into my wolf form and feel asleep.

I heard some rustling so I woke up and looked to where Lyrica was. She was sitting up and looking much better than before.

"How you feelin?" I asked her through our mind link.

"Good thanks to you." She said speaking out loud with a smile on her face."Why are you still in wolf form?" she asked me looking confused.

"Cause honestly I don't want you to know who I really am."

I walked up to her and nuzzled her hand before shooting out into the hall and transforming quickly as possible into my human self. I also sprayed myself with cologne so she wouldn't recognize me. I started walking back into my room.


End file.
